NISSAN
NISSAN Motor Company Ltd, usually shortened to NISSAN, is a Japanese multinational automobile manufacturer founded in 1933 and headquartered in Nishi-ku, Yokohama, Japan. Since 1999, NISSAN has been part of the RENAULT–NISSAN Alliance, a partnership between NISSAN and French automaker RENAULT. As of 2013, RENAULT holds a 43.4% voting stake in NISSAN, while NISSAN holds a 15% non-voting stake in RENAULT. Carlos Ghosn serves as CEO of both companies. NISSAN sells its cars under the NISSAN, Infiniti, and Datsun brands with in-house performance tuning NISMO. Models *Highlighted cars are N'o '''L'onger 'A'vailable to be purchased but are still in the game and available to those players who already have them in their garage e.g. all existing NASCAR and Australian SuperCars models became '''NLA as of 01-Jan-2019. Gallery Showcase NISSAN SILVIA (S15).jpg|NISSAN SILVIA (S15)|link=NISSAN SILVIA (S15)|linktext=NISSAN SILVIA (S15) Showcase NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R V-SPEC (R34).jpg|NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R V-SPEC (R34)|link=NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R V-SPEC (R34)|linktext=NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R V-SPEC (R34) Showcase NISSAN 350Z (Z33).jpg|NISSAN 350Z (Z33)|link=NISSAN 350Z (Z33)|linktext=NISSAN 350Z (Z33) Showcase NISSAN SKYLINE 2000 GT-R (KPGC10).jpg|NISSAN SKYLINE 2000 GT-R (KPGC10)|link=NISSAN SKYLINE 2000 GT-R (KPGC10)|linktext=NISSAN SKYLINE 2000 GT-R (KPGC10) Showcase NISSAN 370Z (Z34).jpg|NISSAN 370Z (Z34)|link=NISSAN 370Z (Z34)|linktext=NISSAN 370Z (Z34) Showcase NISSAN 240Z (S30).jpg|NISSAN 240Z (S30)|link=NISSAN 240Z (S30)|linktext=NISSAN 240Z (S30) Showcase NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R V-SPEC (R33).jpg|NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R V-SPEC (R33)|link=NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R V-SPEC (R33)|linktext=NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R V-SPEC (R33) Showcase NISSAN GT-R PREMIUM (R35).jpg|NISSAN GT-R PREMIUM (R35)|link=NISSAN GT-R PREMIUM (R35)|linktext=NISSAN GT-R PREMIUM (R35) Showcase NISSAN 300ZX (Z32).jpg|NISSAN 300ZX (Z32)|link=NISSAN 300ZX (Z32)|linktext=NISSAN 300ZX (Z32) Showcase NISSAN 370Z NISMO (Z34).jpg|NISSAN 370Z NISMO (Z34)|link=NISSAN 370Z NISMO (Z34)|linktext=NISSAN 370Z NISMO (Z34) Showcase NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R (R34) R3 SPEC.jpg|NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R (R34) R3 SPEC|link=NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R (R34) R3 SPEC|linktext=NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R (R34) R3 SPEC Showcase NISSAN SUMO POWER GT GT-R GT1.jpg|NISSAN SUMO POWER GT GT-R GT1|link=NISSAN SUMO POWER GT GT-R GT1|linktext=NISSAN SUMO POWER GT GT-R GT1 Showcase NISSAN JR MOTORSPORTS GT-R GT1.jpg|NISSAN JR MOTORSPORTS GT-R GT1|link=NISSAN JR MOTORSPORTS GT-R GT1|linktext=NISSAN JR MOTORSPORTS GT-R GT1 Showcase NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R GROUP A (BNR32).jpg|NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R GROUP A (BNR32)|link=NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R GROUP A (BNR32)|linktext=NISSAN SKYLINE GT-R GROUP A (BNR32) Showcase NISSAN 240Z (S30) R3 SPEC.jpg|NISSAN 240Z (S30) R3 SPEC|link=NISSAN 240Z (S30) R3 SPEC|linktext=NISSAN 240Z (S30) R3 SPEC Showcase NISSAN SILVIA (S15) R3 SPEC.jpg|NISSAN SILVIA (S15) R3 SPEC|link=NISSAN SILVIA (S15) R3 SPEC|linktext=NISSAN SILVIA (S15) R3 SPEC Showcase NISSAN 370Z (Z34) R3 SPEC.jpg|NISSAN 370Z (Z34) R3 SPEC|link=NISSAN 370Z (Z34) R3 SPEC|linktext=NISSAN 370Z (Z34) R3 SPEC Showcase NISSAN ALTIMA (2016).jpg|NISSAN ALTIMA (2016)|link=NISSAN ALTIMA (2016)|linktext=NISSAN ALTIMA (2016) Showcase NISSAN ALTIMA (2017).jpg|NISSAN ALTIMA (2017)|link=NISSAN ALTIMA (2017)|linktext=NISSAN ALTIMA (2017) Showcase NISSAN ALTIMA (2018).jpg|NISSAN ALTIMA (2018)|link=NISSAN ALTIMA (2018)|linktext=NISSAN ALTIMA (2018) Showcase NISSAN GT-R NISMO (R35).jpg|NISSAN GT-R NISMO (R35)|link=NISSAN GT-R NISMO (R35)|linktext=NISSAN GT-R NISMO (R35) Showcase NISSAN R390 GT1.jpg|NISSAN R390 GT1|link=NISSAN R390 GT1|linktext=NISSAN R390 GT1 Showcase NISSAN GT-R LM NISMO (2015).jpg|NISSAN GT-R LM NISMO (2015)|link=NISSAN GT-R LM NISMO (2015)|linktext=NISSAN GT-R LM NISMO (2015) Showcase NISSAN GT-R (R35) R3 SPEC.jpg|NISSAN GT-R (R35) R3 SPEC|link=NISSAN GT-R (R35) R3 SPEC|linktext=NISSAN GT-R (R35) R3 SPEC Groups and Series cars feature in the following groups and series. Navigation Category:Manufacturers